


Maelstrom

by KareliaSweet



Series: Storms [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monster Husbands, Monsters, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Wendigo Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet
Summary: The first time they reunite after their long separation it is rushed and filthy.The second time is soft and gentle.The third time... well.How else do monsters show their love?





	

The first time they reunite after their long separation it is rushed and filthy.

Still caked with dirt and streaked with blood, they stumble into a hallway and tear at each other's clothes. Hannibal gets a hand around them both and jerks them roughly. Will comes with a loud, shuddering sound and bites deep into the meat of Hannibal's shoulder.

The second time is soft and gentle.

Will takes them to the safe house and draws them a bath in a wide clawfoot tub. He fills the water with oil of milkthistle and lowers them both gently into the steam. Hannibal cradles himself between Will's thighs and closes his eyes.

"I have missed you," he murmurs.

Will just hums and pours water over Hannibal's hair, running soaped fingers through it and massaging his scalp. Their skin slides together, wet and slick with oil, and Will feels himself rouse and thicken against Hannibal's back. Hannibal makes a pleased sound and turns in the tub, sloshing water over the sides.

He takes Will's mouth with his own, sucking on one plush lip before raking his teeth across it. Will tilts his head into the kiss, deepening it with a hunger that may have run dormant but never dwindled.

They rub against each other, lazy and unhurried, each thrust measured in time with a slow press of tongue. Hannibal comes first, quivering and panting, eyes wide open and fixed upon his beloved's. Will follows, clutching at Hannibal with wet fingers and thighs.

The third time... well.

How else do monsters show their love?

-x-

_One Year Ago_

The castle gates are thick with rust and tangled vines. Will scales them in one fluid motion, landing with a crouch on the soft earth beneath.

"You should not be here."

Will looks up into the eyes of a tall dark-haired woman, dressed head to toe in black.

"Who are you?"

The woman looks him up and down, singularly unimpressed.

"Who are _you_?"

Will brushes the dirt from his trousers and stands to his full height.

"Will Graham."

The woman narrows her eyes. "The Monster Slayer? There are no monsters here."

"But there were," Will says. "I'm looking for Hannibal."

The woman bristles all over, and something seems to twitch in the shadows behind her.

"What would you have with him?"

"My life." She raises a threatening eyebrow and Will puts up his hands.

"Not like that," he explains, "I mean… _he_ is my life."

The woman's face shifts at that.

"You love him?"

Will lifts his shirt in answer. The vivid scar on his stomach grins.

She comes forward out of the shadows, revealing a long auburn tail - several tails. Nine in all, sleek and white-tipped.

" _Kitsune_ ," Will says. He bows in respect.

The woman shakes her head. "None of that. Chiyoh will do."

"Chiyoh," Will repeats. "Can you help me?"

Chiyoh shakes her head, her tails swishing rhythmically behind her. "I cannot," she tells him with something akin to regret. She looks over her shoulder to the castle behind them.

"This is where your monster was born," she says. "I guard the bones but there is no life here."

Will's face falls. "This was the last place," he says quietly. "I have to find him."

Sympathy floods Chiyoh's countenance.

"Come," she says, "let us make an offering together. Perhaps the Gods will listen."

Will snorts humourlessly. "The Gods don't listen to me."

Chiyoh smiles with vulpine eyes. "Then you're speaking to the wrong ones."

She leads him through the overgrowth toward a set of stone steps that taper underground. Will does not ask who the winged man she's kept bound beneath the castle is. He doesn’t need to know.

"No! Please!" The man cries. His iridescent wings droop feebly on the ground

"There is no pleading with monsters," Chiyoh replies, and drives a knife into his heart.

They make their offering in silence. Together they wrap him in gauzecloth and bind his hands in prayer. Will strings him up and lifts him high, each wing outstretched and glittering.

They stare at the dragonfly in silence. Wisps gather round it, dabs of light reflecting brightly in the small cell.

"He loves you," Chiyoh says simply. It isn't a question.

"Yes."

"Then you will find him."

-x-

They crash together against the wall of the bedroom with a shout, more biting than kissing. Hannibal tugs sharply at Will's hair and forces him to his knees. Will looks up at him with half-lidded sapphire eyes.

He opens his mouth and takes him in greedily, pressing his thumbs into the grooves of Hannibal's hips. _He is too slender_ , he thinks, _they have starved him_ , and the thought makes him growl and pull away. Before Hannibal can protest, Will is on his feet, his teeth bared as he throws Hannibal violently to the bed. Will clambers atop him, trapping him between his knees and diving forward to bite at his face and jaw.

"You are mine," Will says as he works his mouth lower.

"Mine," as he bites Hannibal's throat.

" _Mine_ ," he says as he kisses him hard enough to bruise.

Hannibal grabs at him roughly, swinging a leg around Will's hips and flipping them with a grunt.

"And you are mine," he purrs, bracketing Will's face between his elbows. He presses down with a wicked roll of his hips then drags his body lower, marking his skin with hot kisses.

He reaches the scar on Will's abdomen, the one that curves flirtatiously like the smile of a lover, and drags his tongue across it. Will makes a needy sound and his head rolls back.

"I will kill anyone who tries to part us again," Hannibal vows against his skin. "I will tear them to pieces and burn them until they are nothing but blood and ash."

He crawls back up Will's body as he says this, crimson eyes flashing. Will cups Hannibal's face in his hands in promise.

"And I will eat them with you."

Hannibal groans and crushes their mouths together. Will wraps his legs over the backs of Hannibal's thighs and squeezes. The kiss breaks with a wet sound.

"Show me your horns," Will pleads.

Hannibal smiles dark and wide. "Show me your teeth."

Instantly, Will's fangs descend and claws stretch out wickedly from his fingers. He digs them sharply into Hannibal's back and they both hiss in pleasure. Hannibal rears his head back, his whole body shimmering as it turns oil-black, elegant antlers twining from his head like wild stems in a lover's bouquet.

Will's eyes fill to the brim and his breath catches in his throat.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers.

Hannibal smiles down at him, traces one pointed finger down Will's flank.

"As are you, my love."

Will runs his hand up the side of one antler, the backs of his fingers skimming smoothly against the bone. Hannibal shudders at the touch.

"Take me," Will says, "Hard."

Hannibal does not need to be asked twice.

-x-

_Five Years Ago_

Hannibal is two fingers deep in Will, pulling delicious sounds from him as he licks the throb of his pulse. Will has one hand fisted in Hannibal's hair, the other twisting a knot into the bedsheets.

"Another?" Hannibal asks, his words low and wet.

"Yes," Will breathes, "I want--"

"Papa Stag! Papa Wolf!"

"Oh, no."

Hannibal's hand abruptly withdraws and they look at each other in mutual sympathy as Abigail bounds into the bedroom, fizzing with energy. Hannibal rolls off Will and she skitters to a stop.

"Oh. You were fucking."

Will bolts upright. "Abigail!"

"Well you _were_ ," she pouts. She tugs on the edges of her apron. "I don't mind. It's what people who love each other do."

"We're not people," Hannibal reminds her gently.

Abigail scoffs. "Well of course not." She traces her fingers over the design she'd sewn into the apron. The Feathered-Fangéd-Fawn, they call it. Their family crest.

"We're not people," she echoes quietly, "but monsters can love, can't they?"

"Of course they can," Will says. He pulls the covers around his waist and opens his arms to her. "We love you."

Abigail scrambles up onto the bed and nestles herself between them.

"I love you, Papas."

Hannibal kisses the top of her head and looks over at Will with deep affection. They cuddle for a few long minutes before Will gently breaks the silence.

"Sweetheart," Will says, "did you need something from us?"

Abigail sits up and nods vigorously. "I made breakfast!" Her eyes shine wickedly and she grins. "Sausage."

Hannibal's stomach rumbles loudly and the three of them laugh. Abigail climbs up and off them and scampers out the door.

"I'll make up the plates!" She yells, then pokes her head back in. "You have five minutes to finish fucking!"

Will sputters and throws a pillow at her. She ducks with a giggle and runs down the hall.

In an instant, Hannibal is upon him, nuzzling the still-damp spot on his throat.

"Five minutes, she said."

"Mm," Will murmurs, "not nearly enough time for the things I want to do to you." He cards his fingers through Hannibal's hair.

"I love you, my monster."

Hannibal's eyes glow scarlet.

"Kiss me."

Will tips his face up in supplication, his lips parted and wet.

"Always."

-x-

In times past, Hannibal would take his time opening Will up. Using his mouth and a hot tongue, lapping at him for hours until Will was soaked and begging for it. Then he would – _maybe_ – push one finger gently in, chuckling as Will whimpered in frustration. One would slowly, so slowly, lead to two, ever so slick and not nearly enough. Two would become three, and a tongue, and by then Will would be hot and loose and completely open for him.

Sometimes it would take Hannibal hours before he slipped inside.

There is no time for that tonight.

Hannibal takes the oil Will tosses at him from the bedside and slicks himself liberally. He presses two curled knuckles at Will’s entrance and marvels at the heat of it.

“Now,” Will grits out, “you know I won’t break.”

“It has been so long,” Hannibal replies, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Will runs his hands down both antlers and grabs them by the base.

“Hurt me.”

Hannibal snarls and takes himself in hand. He pushes inside in one long thrust.

Will bows up with a sharp howl, claws shredding the bedsheets as he clenches. Hannibal pulls back and thrusts again.

“Yes,” Will cries, “ _yes_.”

Hannibal keeps a steady, punishing rhythm. He slips his tapered fingers underneath Will and lifts him off the bed, striking hard against the sweet spot he knows by memory – a memory that fire could not sear out of him. Will’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he rakes his claws down Hannibal’s back. Blood drips onto the covers and they moan. Hannibal dives down to kiss him, delving his tongue into the wet velvet of Will’s mouth. Will kisses weakly back, his mouth slack as pleasure wracks through him.

Bruises flower on Will’s hips, pinpricks of blood blossoming out as Hannibal’s talons dig into his skin. He throws his head back, the corded muscles of his throat straining. Hannibal slams into him again and again, insistent and endless. It is perfect.

 _I am home_ , Hannibal is saying. _I am home I am home I am home_.

Will looks up at him with fierce and violent love. Hannibal’s obsidian eyes reflect the same.

"Kiss me," Hannibal says.

Will smiles with sharp teeth. "Always."

Will sinks his fangs just below Hannibal's collarbone, fastens his mouth and sucks. Hannibal's thrusts become erratic and he spills inside Will with a rasp of a cry that sounds like it has been torn from him. Will comes hard with Hannibal's blood in his mouth. He swallows down once, twice, three times before he rips his mouth away, years of tension uncoiling out of him as he flops back to the bed and his fangs recede.

Hannibal collapses shivering atop him. His antlers slowly slip out of Will’s hands as they retract, He kisses Will with swollen, aching lips, smiling as his features melt back into something more human.

It takes several long minutes before they are capable of speech again. More time still before they choose to speak. They gaze at each other in grateful awe, the roughness of their coupling transformed into something soothing and reverent in the aftermath.

Will's heart, such as it is, feels full to the point of bursting. So much so that it physically pains him. The feeling begins to overcome him and fat, wet tears slip from his eyes. Hannibal reaches to wipe them away, but Will just rolls and burrows himself against Hannibal's chest, shoulders quaking as he quietly cries.

"I miss Abigail," he says.

Hannibal holds him.

"As do I."

"But I missed you more," Will confesses, "does that make me a bad father?"

Hannibal shakes his head and kisses Will's hair.

"No, my darling. It makes you a monster."

Will laughs, a little hiccuping thing. He pulls back to see Hannibal's face.

"My monster," he whispers, kissing him fondly. “I love you.”

-x-

_Sixteen Years Ago_

"Madame? Will I ever marry?"

Bedelia stirs her milkthistle tea without looking up.

"I already read for you once, child, don't ask me again."

"But you know. Don't you?"

Bedelia sets down her spoon with a dainty clink.

"And if I do?"

Will slides in the chair opposite her without invitation, his eyes entirely too eager. Fourteen and already thinking of marriage, such a strange and curious child.

"Please?" Will asks.

Bedelia has no soft spot in her bones for this boy, but she has no desire to be cruel. Not when he is still in this shape: young and alive, with blunt teeth.

"You will not marry," Bedelia says. She lifts her cup from the saucer. "But you will have Great Love."

Will's face scrunches up in puzzlement. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You didn't ask me to make sense." She takes a sip of tea and winces.

Will gets up from his chair and walks to the kitchen, fetching the sugar pot from the counter. He heaps a great spoonful into her cup and stirs it with a smile.

 _Clever child_.

"Thank you," Bedelia says. Will retakes his seat and props his elbows up on the table, watching her intently with his chin cupped between his hands.

Bedelia sighs. "Monsters," she tells him, "that is your Great Love."

Will frowns and shakes his head. "No," he insists, "I hate monsters."

"Two sides of one coin, yes?"

"No," Will says stubbornly. "I could never love a monster."

Bedelia just smiles and sips her tea.

"We shall see, Will Graham. We shall see."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end of this 'verse? Who knows? #MonsterHusbands never die!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading! Your comments give me life <3


End file.
